


Always to You

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chocolate, Confession, LotsOfLoveEvent-Celebrating Valentines Day, LotsOfLoveEvent-Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Skipping Class, Slightly Possesive Yuzuriha, TKSevents, Valentines, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: Yuzuriha  may seem to be the Quiet, gentle voice of reason among their trio, but that doesn't mean She's incapable of spectacle, especially when it comes to confessing to her Boys.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Always to You

Yuzuriha Ogawa was a determined and headstrong young woman, though few who knew her would say so. The few who did know would ascribe such an attitude to the company she regularly kept, thinking it must of come from a certain half-mad scientific prodigy and athlete who never knew when to quit. 

These people, however, would be wrong. For all that such outsiders would think Yuzuriha the odd one out in her little trio of friends, the truth was she fell in with Senku and Taiju as easily as she did because under her outward appearance of a normal, sweet and meek young girl, she was just as stubborn and crazy as her male companions.

It was part of why she’d fallen so easily into the two boy’s pre-established dynamic. She had already admired the two of them from afar for a while when Taiju approached her, Blushing the first time their eyes met, about making a small payload for Senku’s next rocket experiment. Yuzuriha had been somewhat envious and in awe of the two back then, So unashamed and passionate about everything at a time where most of their age group was putting up a front of maturity. 

After that first collaboration Yuzuriha had found herself slotting in naturally between the two boys, Like a missing piece of a puzzle finally sliding home. Between Taiju’s unbridled enthusiasm and drive and Senku’s relentless, stubborn spirit, The dormant fire in the young girl's own spirit had been fanned into an inferno. She had found herself taking on more challenges, in her crafts and in her social life, with an unashamed gusto she surprised herself with. The two boys became asymmetrical stalwart pillars at Her side and Yuzuriha could not be happier. 

Many of Their peers were of course baffled by her tight-knit friendship with the two. She had heard everything from that the boys were too “Weird” and “creepy” to the old chestnut about it not being ‘proper’ for a girl to find friendship with two members of the opposite sex. 

Yuzuriha was having none of that nonsense. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't have other friends, But Senku and Taiju were special. And while she would admit to feeling flattered amused by Taiju’s obvious affection for her and giddy when Senku complimented her crafting expertise.

She felt complete with them, but that wasn't weird or out of the ordinary for a friendship, Right?

That was what Yuzuriha had told herself throughout late elementary and early middle school, as she and the boys just grew closer and more tight-knit over time. 

But getting older meant soon she wasn't the only one Seeing Taiju and Senku for more than ‘Weird’ and ‘loud’. Growing up meant her boys were slowly filling out, growing into their looks, Taiju broadening through puberty and exercise into a strong, handsome young man. Senku going from adorably precocious looking cute, to gaining a subtle masculinity to his features that had boys and girls alike turning their heads. Yuzu could still remember how smug he looked when he finally hit his growth spurt and was finally taller than her, albeit not by much. 

But Yuzuriha wasn't phased by these changes, not really. No matter how old they got her boys were still the same crazy, stubborn goofballs no matter what.

Even if other people suddenly seemed able to see past Taiju's relentless vigor and lack of an indoor voice. Yuzuriha had caught members of her own craft club watching out the window when the athletics club, always with Taiju at the head of the pack, came back from their jogs.

Even if Senku was getting more and more notice for his scientific achievements, even getting a couple interviews and talk show segments, which led to many new acquaintances, a few of them quite well known young prodigies in their own right. 

Yuzuriha told herself she was being silly and selfish. They all had friends outside of each other, in their respective classes and clubs. Had so for all the years they'd known each other. So this shouldn't bother her! It shouldn't bug her so much that the boys were spending time with other people right?

….Okay, she could admit it, it bothered her. But not that they spent time with people other than her, no, that would be ridiculous. At first, she tried to tell herself she was just overreacting, a bit of typical jealousy common when someone who always had time for you grew up and suddenly had a larger social circle to occupy their time. 

But she had never been good at keeping herself in denial, and by the time The three of them were entering their first year of high school, Yuzu had her real answer. 

It wasn't other people spending time with Taiju and Senku that bothered her, it was how many of those people looked at them. With appraising, hungry eyes full of intentions that made something dark and angry boil in Yuzuriha's stomach. Made her want to drag Her boys away from them with a seemingly urgent request. 

By as early as the summer of their first Highschool year, she could no longer deny why she felt like that. 

She was in love. With both Taiju and Senku. Oh, dear…  
====

Yuzuriha didn't jump straight to confessing after her realization. She couldn't, not yet. While she didn't exactly fear being rejected, Taiju had aborted enough obvious confessions for her to know otherwise; and despite his apparent disinterest in romance she felt Senku wouldn't be against it either. 

But she didn't have Taiju's reckless spirit or Senku's effortless confidence. And more than that, she wanted the moment to be special. Not just a standard confession under the camphor tree. No, Yuzuriha wanted to make enough of a spectacle that her Boys would know she was serious, but she didn't want to embarrass them either. While she knew neither of them would make a fuss about her taking the initiative, their peers would. And lord knew the three of them dealt with enough bullshit said behind their backs already, it was annoying if nothing else. 

Thankfully, as the months moved through the seasons and the air got colder, Yuzuriha hit upon the perfect plan. There was, after all, one day where the ladies were expected to take the initiative in confessing their feelings. 

And with that thought in mind, Yuzuriha began to plan.

====

She was Giddy with anticipation all through the winter break. She almost jumped the gun and thought of moving her plans to Christmas instead, but thankfully that was nipped in the bud by Byakuya-san’s triumphant return from the ISS, which allowed Yuzu to call for a small get together celebration without any implications. 

And so it went through new years where her parents were all too happy to invite Senku and Taiju to celebrate together, Byakuya-san and Taiju’s grandparents too of course. 

All through these casual, friendly celebrations, Yuzuriha will admit she became perhaps a bit shameless in her excitement. leaning on their shoulders, touching them every time she could get away with it, having them taste test food she was cooking or sweets she was baking. Thankfully after five years of friendship, her boys didn't think much of it, even if they did blush occasionally, which only fueled Yuzuriha’s eager giddiness.  
=====

It took every ounce of patience for her not to even hint at her confession on Senku's birthday. As much as her inner romantic teased about how lovely a birthday confession would be, It wouldn't be fair to Taiju. 

Just a few more weeks, she told herself. As she shoves down her desire to kiss the smirk off the birthday boy's face. 

Instead, Yuzuriha just enjoys the way Senku's eyes light up when she presents him with a sizable handmade Doraemon plushie, dressed in a lab coat with a plushie flask and test tube velcroed to its hands. 

A few more weeks, she repeats in her mind.  
=====  
Finally, FINALLY the time comes. Yuzuriha wakes up bright and early. Dresses in her uniform with the addition of a thick coat, scarf, and leggings to keep her warm in the late winter chill. 

She grabs the hefty bag she carefully packed the night before, full of every painstakingly crafted piece she needs for today. 

She's out the door before even her parents, catching the first train she can to make sure she arrives with ample time to set things up. 

She has butterflies in her stomach and a helpless expression of giddy anticipation on her face. She can hardly wait…  
======

It took Senku awhile to process what had been left on his desk through a haze of all-nighter and coffee that was clouding his mind. 

Soon enough bleary red eyes focused long enough to take in the small pink and red bag on his desk, with an envelope under it.

Senku took a long hearty swig from the coffee he'd grabbed on the way to school and sighed, a small, grimacing smile coming to his lips. 

"Oh yeah…" he muttered to himself, "...Today's Valentine's day…"

The Science prodigy flopped down into his seat as the grimace turned into a frown. It had to be just obligatory or friendship chocolate, there was hardly a girl in the school who would actually confess to him. He'd already turned down enough of them. 

Senku set the tiny cloth bag of presumed chocolate aside and picked up the envelope, opening it expecting some cutesy note or store-bought card. 

Instead what he found was... perplexing, to say the least. It was a note, but only… half of one. There were only a few cryptic, poetic words he could make out. It was typed rather than written, so Senku was left with no hint as to who had left it. 

He was contemplating what the hell the sender was trying to get at, his thought process was interrupted. 

"SEEEEENKU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" 

Senku started, just a bit at the energetic yell that had him sighing and turning red eyes to the… The strangely distressed face of Taiju, who was holding a slip of paper of his own. 

"What is it, big oaf?" 

"You've gotta help me Senku!" Taiju said distressed before crouching down beside Senku's desk so he could whisper, eyes darting warily before holding up the slip of paper in his hand. 

"Someone left me chocolates, but I don't know whoooo…" the larger boy whisper whined, "and i can't read the note they left for some reason, so I don't know why either, I don't Know if its friendship chocolate or if I need to tell them that I can't return their feelings!" The tone Taiju used made this sound like a matter of the utmost graveness. Senku supposed it was if the sender actually wanted to confess the athletic boy despite everyone who knew Taiju longer than five seconds knowing he only had eyes for Yuzuriha. 

The young Scientist sighed and held out his hand, " alright, calm down, give it here, I'm sure its nothing to worry about," 

Taiju handed him the slip of paper and gave it a look, and Senku's eyes widened minutely, wordlessly, he beckoned Taiju to lean in closer as he held up both notes in his hands and brought them together. 

They were two halves of a the message, which was, apparently, a confusing cryptic sounding poem. 

….What? Senku officially didn't know what to think about this. Judging by the weird confused noise Taiju made beside him, the Big Oaf didn't either.

"What's going on Senku?" Taiju asked, confusion having replaced his previous panic. 

"Gimme a minute…" Senku responded, brow furrowing in thought as his eyes ran over the words of the poem again and again. 

After a time, his lips twitched up a bit, "It's a riddle, seems someone wants us to go on some kind of scavenger hunt." 

“Huh, but why? Who do you think it is?” Taiju piped, still confused.

Senku fixed his friend with a long look, then leaned back in his seat as he hummed thoughtfully. 

“I guess we’ll just have to follow the clues and find out.” He said with a smirk. He already had a hunch about who had sent these, though he couldn't think of why that person would bother with this kind of game. But he’d play along.  
====

They weren’t able to follow the first clue until lunch. After considering several meanings of the kanji used, Senku concluded that the first clue was directing Taiju and Him to the camphor tree outside. 

There, hanging from a red ribbon tied to a low branch, they found two small clear bags of chocolate cookies, cut into the shapes of flasks, beakers and test tubes, decorated with various kinds of colored sugar to look like they were filled with chemicals. 

Senku hummed thoughtfully as Taiju handed the bags down to him, he looked both of them over carefully, “Ok, more chocolate, but where's the next clue?”

The two of them paused in thought, Senku examining the ribbon and the tree for possible clues. Then Taiju’s voice broke his train of thought. 

“Maybe the cookies are the clue?” The taller boy piped up, making Senku blink and turn slowly to his best friend with a smile. 

“You might be onto something Big Oaf, our next destination is-”

“The Science Club room!” They said together, and they were off.  
====

In the Science club room, the Two boys were greeted by a quite frankly adorable display set up On Senku’s preferred work table. 

A rather large plushie made in Senku’s image sat there, leaned up against a wrapped present box. 

This just strengthened Senku’s hunch about who was behind this little game, though he still didn't know why he was included in it so much. He supposed it was because Taiju would be hopeless on his own. 

Senku carefully tore the wrapping paper away from the box, then his face twisted into a bewildered expression. 

“Somethin’ wrong Senku?” Taiju asked as he came around to look at the box himself. 

“It's… one of those custom jigsaw puzzles…” He murmured, head tilting, “I guess it has the next clue on it.”

“Oooooo, Neat,” Taiju exclaimed, before he thought for a moment, expressions shifting as Senku could practically hear the gears of thought grinding and turning in His best friends brain. 

“...But… Will we be able to finish it before lunch? It’s already like half over,” Taiju said when all the points finally connected in his head. 

In Response, Senku shrugged and pulled out one of the stools, sitting down and setting the puzzle on the table, “Considering what day it is? Were hardly gonna be the only people cutting class, might as well keep going; ‘sides if we wait till school’s over, clues hidden in other club rooms might be cleaned away.” With that said, Senku opened the box and dumped the small pile of puzzle pieces within out on the worktable.

Taiju pursed his lips and made a slight, concerned, conflicted noise before pulling out his own stool to perch beside Senku. 

It wasn't like this was the first time his Scientist best friend had dragged him into playing hookey and well, Taiju really wanted to see what was at the end of the scavenger.

So with a jaunty little hum, the tall boy pulled a handful of pieces toward himself and began piecing them together, while his smaller,platinum-haired companion glared at his own attempts at piecing things together. 

Yeah Senku needed his help here, despite his acuity for academic subjects, Senku wasn't great at jigsaw puzzles, it wasn't that he didn't understand them, he just never seemed to be able to find more than a couple matching pieces at a time without help. Bad luck it seemed. 

With Taiju by his side though, the border of the puzzle was completed within fifteen minutes, and by the time the lunch bell rang half the pieces were in place and the picture was starting to form. 

Senku let out a chuckle as he saw the picture forming, a painterly image of leafy vines and branches holding shining metal chemistry molecule models. 

At first, the scientist had been confused as to how the puzzle would convey the next clue through such methods until he realized each molecule had every atom labeled with their periodic abbreviations for the elements. The first letter of each was spelling out where to go next. 

Taiju may not understand fully what he was looking at but as bad as he was at English he knew the basic alphabet at least. 

“T… A…. I….” He muttered as he filled in the top right corner pieces, “ L…. C… or is that an O?” 

“Its spelling ‘Tai, Locker’,” Senku piped up despite a good number of pieces still being unplaced. He opened a drawer on the workbench and pulled out a laminated paper sign that read “Don't Touch’, placing it on top of the unfinished puzzle before jumping up, “C’mon big oaf, the next stop is the athletics club room, your locker,” He translated before grabbing the larger boys hand, Taiju obediently dropping the puzzle piece he was still holding and following Senku out of the room and down the hall to where the athletics club meeting room sat. Taiju internally thankful that there were no teachers or staff in the hall. 

====

Senku all but threw open the door to the Athletics club room and the two turned to the row of lockers along one side, Taiju opened his combination lock and then opened the door to reveal what lay within. 

On top of his folded work out clothes sat a plushie version of Himself, just like how a plushy Senku had awaited them at the previous clue. Sat on the plushie's legs were a little note and a small package of more chocolate cookies, which he picked up along with the note. Taiju handed the note to Senku and looked closer at the cookies. 

These were all circular rather than the elaborate shapes of the cookies that had hung on the tree. Some were carefully iced to look like stars and planets while others were done up too look like various sports balls, and a few others had careful lines across them too look like… balls of yarn. 

That detail seemed to tickle something in the back of Taiju’s mind, something that made his stomach fluttery. 

Beside him Senku made a slightly displeased noise, making Taiju start out of his thoughts to look, concerned at his best friend. 

“Something wrong Senku?” He said gently. 

“Not exactly, just not a very helpful note, it just congratulates us for getting so far and says that we should know where to go for the end of the hunt by now…” Senku sighed and handed the note to the taller boy. 

Taiju took the note and read it carefully. as he did a few words stuck out to him. The note mentioned ‘stitching the pieces I’ve laid out together’ and suddenly Taiju’s eyes widened as everything clicked, a huge smile overtaking his lips. 

“The Craft club room!” He declared loudly, which made Senku start, stare, and then slap his head with a self-deprecating grin in the brief moment before an excited Taiju practically picked him up and dragged him down the hall.  
=====

When Taiju and Senku opened the door to the craft club room and from above said door came a popping sound and a small shower of pink and red confetti. 

When the two boys saw the display laid out for them in the room, Taiju made a noise comparable to an overjoyed teenage girl and Senku blinked in stunned bewilderment. 

On the large worktable in the center of the room, the one Yuzuriha favored, Was a Plushie Yuzuriha holding a heart-shaped pillow in its tiny hands, Two wrapped, heart-shaped packages sat in front of the plushie, laid in such a way as to form a triangle formation with the pillow the plushie held. 

The pillow and the wrapping on the heart-shaped gifts was both divided evenly down the middle into two different colors on each. And behind the display was set up a small, hand-stiched banner decorated with stars, vines and ribbon that bore a very clear message. 

‘It’s always been the Three of us, Will you 2 Be Mine?’ 

Taiju squealed in the back of his throat in barely restrained glee, barely able to babble a few incoherent syllables as he pulled the stunned Senku in for a hug, which he broke only when a familiar voice piped up from the far side of the room. 

“Surprise!” Yuzuriha emerged from behind a small storage cabinet. She was smiling brightly with a nervous blush on her face, “Wow, you guys actually got here faster than i thought you would….” 

“YUUUUZUUURIIIHAAA!” Taiju Screamed brightly, releasing the still bewildered and now slightly breathless Senku to run over to the girl and take her hands in his, emotional tears of joy running down his face, “IS THIS REAL?!?! DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!” 

“Yuzuriha’s blush deepened and she nodded, “Of course I mean it… Does that mean you're saying Yes…. Taiju?” She asked, just a bit nervous. 

“OF COURSE IT'S YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” The tall boy declared and Lifted a giggling Yuzuriha into his arms to spin the two of them around. 

When Taiju finally returned the girl’s delicate feet to the floor, she leaned up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and Taiju practically melted from that innocent display of affection. Yuzuriha then turned to the other recipient of her confession, who was looking between the display she set up and the two of them with a continued look of utter bafflement on his face. 

Swallowing a small lump in her throat, Yuzuriha stepped away from Taiju and toward the other boy, “Well, Senku… what's your answer?” she fiddled with her fingers a bit as she closed the distance between them, Taiju following loyally behind her. 

That seemed to finally break the Scientist from his stupor and he began to stammer, “I… I Never thought… You… and Taiju…. Me…. I'm Just…” the normally articulate Senku helplessly gestured between his two friends and the display and himself before pressing his lips together, and looking at the two of them with something helpless on his face before pointing to himself again, “Both of us? Me too? Really?” his tone was one of hopeless disbelief. 

Yuzuriha pressed her hands to her lips and let out a helpless giggle before closing the remaining distance between her and Senku, taking his hands in hers and squeezing. 

“C’mon Senku, This isn't Rocket Science…” She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the platinum-haired boy’s lips., she felt them form into a smile under hers before she pulled away. 

“Well, it seems I’ve been miscalculating for a while,” Senku said, his ability to form full sentences returning while the deepened pink color of his face belied his feeling, “It seems ive underestimated You Yuzu, what can I say But… Yeah…” 

And with that declaration, the two of them found themselves wrapped in the strong arms of an emotionally overwhelmed Taiju, who was crying in joy again. 

Senku squawked and Yuzuriha giggled, a few relieved, happy tears escaping her eyes to flow down her own blushing cheeks. 

Finally, FINALLY, Her Boys Truly were HER Boys.  
====  
When They all finally pulled themselves together, the three sat down and the boys unwrapped their gifts, Large homemade chocolate hearts with two different fillings each. Dark chocolate with Mint ganache and Coffee caramel for Senku, Mixed chopped nuts and peanut butter for Taiju. 

Yuzuriha smiled as she watched them enjoy her gifts.  
=====  
Sometime Later, The newly upgraded Trio left the school early, Yuzuriha happily walking, her arms entwined with a beaming Taiju and a smirking but still blushing Senku. As they cross the schoolyard to the gate, Yuzu chances a glance back over her shoulder at the school to see a small crowd watching them from the classrooms. 

She smiles and sticks out her tongue playfully at the watching figures as if to say ‘Too Slow, I WIN.’

Yuzuriha felt warmer than ever before as she left school in the company of her two new boyfriends, feeling like the stars were perfectly aligned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the Kingdom of Shipping discord Server for Fluff, Smut and everything in between
> 
> https://discord.gg/GZWTRP8


End file.
